The Girl I Love
by MangaCoonGirl
Summary: It's about Kyo who loves Tohru and Hiro who loves Kisa. What happens to them! please RxR! One-shot


_**The Girl I Love**_  
  
**Kyo's PoV**  
  
I love her so much yet I can't get near her. I'm afraid I will harm her in some why. She is the first people outside the family that cared for me like she has. I hate the though of Tohruwith Yuki but I want her to be happy. Even if it's with someone else. Yuki likes her I know it and somehow I feel that he is the better choose... But I love her...  
  
**Hiro's PoV  
**  
I love Kisa, I will do anything for her but I can't protect her. I wanted to tell Akito and now I regert it. He hurt her and I could not stop it. I was not strong enough... I hate that she hangs arund the stupid girl... I tryied to be there but I didn't want her to get hurt...  
  
**Kyo's/Hiro's PoV**  
  
I love her so much... I want her to be with me...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
**Tohru's PoV**  
  
I know Yuki and Kyo likes me but I can't help but love Kyo... I want to tell him so much but I can't really do so with Yuki around. Plus what would Akito do if he found out would he hurt Kyo.. I'm so worried about him. He goes to the dojo to get away from me because he thinks I don't love him but I do... I love him but I can't tell him... I fear Akito too much...  
  
**Kisa's PoV  
**  
Hiro is my bestfriend and I love him. He blushes everytime I'm near and he is always there. He tries to protect me but it doesn't matter if he couldn't... at least he tried. I don't hold him for anything Akito's done. I love Hiro but I know Akito will hurt me or worst, Hiro. I don't want him to be hurt...  
  
**Tohru's/Kisa's PoV  
**  
I love you too, my love... But fear will not let me say so...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
_Ten days later...  
_  
**Kyo's/Hiro's PoV**  
  
I'm going to tell her today... I don't care what Akito does as long as it don't involve her...  
  
**Kyo's PoV**  
  
"Torhu... can I talk to you on the roof"  
  
"Sure, Kyo!"  
  
Yuki looks at me like he will kill me if I did what he thinks I was going to do but I didn't care. I helped her up the ladder and then sat down next to her. She moved closer and rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
"So what did you want?" She looked at me and waited while I got nervous. But I had to do it... Tonight was the night.  
  
"Tohru, I....."  
  
**Hiro's PoV  
**  
It was the school dance and we could bring anyone of the girls from Kisa's school as a date. Kisa was my date.  
  
"Hey Kisa.. Do you mind if we go outside for a sec... I want to tell you something"  
  
"Sure, Hiro!"  
  
We went outside and she looked at me... I was soo nervous but I wanted her to know...  
  
"Kisa, I....."  
  
**Kyo's/Hiro's PoV  
**  
"I... I love you...."  
  
**Tohru's PoV  
**  
"Kyo... I love you, too" He looked so happy and then he leaned over and I leaned too. We kissed for a long time and then released for a breathe. Then I was soo happy I hugged him. (puff) Then there as an orange cat next to me...  
  
"Why the Hell did you do that for!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kyo... I was just so happy... We can be together forever."  
  
I kissed his fur before getting of the roof so he could change back.  
  
**Kisa's PoV  
**  
"I love you too, Hiro..."  
  
His eyes got bright and he was blushing a little. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I was blushing now and then we just held hands for a while before going back inside.  
  
I told me friends and they were so happy but Hiro did not ike that I was telling everyone. But he lightened up, because he loves me...  
  
**Tohru's/Kisa's PoV  
**  
He finally told me and now nothing can get in my way.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
_10 years later_  
  
**Kyo's Pov  
**  
I was going to Akito's place to tell him  
  
"I'll come with you" Tohru said  
  
"You can come but just inside... I don't want you to see Akito"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No Tohru, I want to do this alone..."  
  
We went to the gate to find Hiro and Kisa there.  
  
"Sissy!" "Kisa" they hugged eachother and I rolled my eyes.  
  
So did Hiro...  
  
**Hiro's PoV  
**  
After they hugged me and Kyo went to Akito's, I left Kisa with Tohru... I did not want her to get hurt again.  
  
"So what did you want?" Akito asked as we walked in.  
  
I bent down and so did Kyo.  
  
"I want to marry Tohru!" He said  
  
"And I want to marry Kisa." I said right after him.  
  
Akito got up and walked over to us... he was very ill but you could still see he had stronght... if he needed it.  
  
He told Kyo to go to then next room, he wanted to deal with me first.  
  
Eevn though I hate the cat, I wish he didn't leave, but he had to.  
  
As soon as Kyo left, Akito turned to me.  
  
"So you want to marry the tiger... why should I let you..."  
  
I looked at him and felt no fear "Because I love her!"  
  
He was taken aback but then he smiled. "So you love her huh... well I don't really care about you two.... the outsider is what I'm consuned with. Go and be happy..."  
  
With that he left to where Kyo was. I left and went to Kisa and told her.  
  
**Kisa's PoV**  
  
I was so happy that Akito was letting us get married but I was worried for Kyo... If what Hiro said is true then Kyo is in trouble. I looked over at Siss and she looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"It's ok Sissy, He'll come out ok." But then the door opened and there was Kyo and he looked like he had been beatened.  
  
**Tohru's PoV  
**  
Kyo tried to walk over to me but couldn't. I ran to him.  
  
"Kyo! Kyo, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes Tohru, my lover... this is the price I had to pay to marry you..."  
  
I felt my eyes water.  
  
"Oh Kyo!"  
  
Before he could say anything he fell. Hatori was walking and found us. He took Kyo in the house and we told him everything. I could no tell but he lookedlike he was smiling.  
  
**All 4 of them PoV  
**  
I did it. I don't have to fear any more...

_Notes: I hope you like it... I think Kyo and Hiro and basicly the same and Kisa and Tohru are too.... that's why they are sooo ment for eachother. sigh... where was I.... oh yes please review!_


End file.
